Date Night
by X-Jinxa-X
Summary: John decides to take Kaidan out for a date night while their daughter is visiting Kaidan's mother in Vancouver, which leads to something more fun than a night out. "Let's go out tonight." "Why?" "We haven't done really anything in, well… ever." YAOI!


**Hello! This was just an odd idea I got and I just had to write it before I forgot it.**

**I don't own ME, and I'm not sure if I own John and Kaidan's Kid since she was named after Ashely after the character since I thought that it was something that they would do.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Let's go out tonight." John Alenko-Shepard said making his husband Kaidan of ten years look up from his data pad and up at John from the sofa in surprise of what he just said.

"Why?" Kaidan asked as John sat down on the sofa next to him. What John had said shocked Kaidan since it had been a long while since the couple had really done anything together without their daughter Ashley.

"Well I have the night off and I just thought we should do something together while Ashley is with your mom," John said. Five years ago John and Kaidan had adopted a baby girl who they named her Ashley after their dead friend. Their daughter was now five and was staying in Vancouver for a few days with her grandmother while her parents stayed behind. "I just thought that it would be a good idea. We haven't done really anything in, well… ever." he said and Kaidan knew that his husband was right.

Most of the past five years had been more revolved around Ashley, but neither John nor Kaidan paid much attention to each other lately. They both gave her equal amounts of attention and did things all together as a family, but something between Kaidan and John had changed after a while.

Things weren't the same as they had been when Ashley had first come into their lives. It felt like there was a hole between the two now. John had started working again at a desk job for the military while Kaidan stayed home and looked after Ashley.

"Why not?" Kaidan asked smiling after he thought about it as he shifted on the sofa so his body was facing John's "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

John thought for a moment before coming up with a good idea for a date. "How about that restaurant we used to go to and then a club." He said and Kaidan smiled knowing which club and restaurant John was talking about.

"Okay, but we should at least get changed." Kaidan said getting up and heading to their bedroom to get changed into something nicer than a plain white-T shirt and sweat pant he was wearing or the tank top and sport shorts that John was wearing.

_This was going to be nice _Kaidan though as he changed his clothes. It had been too long since Kaidan and John had any time alone with each other except a few times when Ashley was sleeping or when she was over at Vegas or Joker's house playing with their kids.

A night together was something that they needed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I can't really remember the last time we were here." Kaidan said as John and he sat down at their table.

"Neither can I." John said as he looked at the menu. It seemed like the last time they had gone to a restaurant that didn't have a kid's menu was a long time ago.

"I'm glad you thought of doing this," Kaidan said smiling at his husband "It feels like it's been… a while since we've done anything like this." he said looking around at the restaurant. His eyes landed on John and suddenly the butterflies that he had about ten years ago when he was the one who suggested that they go out during the Reaper War.

"Yeah," John said and then he thought of something "How did things end up like this?" he asked and Kaidan looked at him confused "I mean… How did we end up with this…"Hole" between us." he said and Kaidan shrugged.

"I don't know." He said looking off at the Citadel as he thought about everything that had happened over the years. They did things together, but it always was around Ashley. There hadn't been much time for the two of them and it felt like they had drifted apart as they raised their daughter. Sure they talked, but they had never really talked about anything except Ashley or done anything without her.

It was odd now that he thought about it. This wasn't like the relationship that he and John used to have before they adopted Ashley.

"Is this what happens when people have kids?" Kaidan asked turning to look at John with worried eyes "They just drift apart until there's no more love?" he asked and John leaded into kiss Kaidan. When he pulled away Kaidan looked at him with wide eyes.

"I asked your mom to take Ashley so that we could have a break," He explained and Kaidan looked at his husband surprised. When his mom had asked to take Ashley to Vancouver for a few days he was a little surprised since it was so sudden, but he hadn't really thought about it. "I've been thinking about how things had changed between us and I talked to her about it since I didn't really know who to go to," John explained "She was the one who told me that we just needed a break from being parents." he said and Kaidan smiled at him.

"First we get so wrapped up in our careers and when we finally get together we get wrapped up in taking care of Ashley," He said smiling, but then his smiled dropped when he thought of something "Are we going to get better? Because sometimes things can't just be fix-"

"Kaidan," John cut Kaidan off when he placed his hand on Kaidan's "We can fix this, I promise we can. We just need a break." he said and Kaidan looked away as another thought entered his mind. The worried look on Kaidan's face made John worry about what he was thinking. "What's wrong?" He asked and Kaidan looked up at him with a sad look.

"Do you regret adopting Ashley?" He asked sadly and John was taken aback. It took him a few moments to realize why Kaidan was thinking that. Their lives had been good, but not what they were expecting when they decided to adopt Ashley. They didn't expect to have a hole grow between them that was caused by them paying too much attention to their daughter, but it had but that didn't mean that John regretted their decision to adopt

"Never," He stated looking at Kaidan with clear and truthful eyes "I love you and I love Ashley, and you are right. We did get too wrapped up in raising her that we did drift a little, but I don't want us to drift too far apart that I lose you again." John said and Kaidan looked at him shocked, but not at John.

"Sorry," He said looking down at the table "I don't know what I was thinking when I asked that." he said shocked with himself for even thinking that John regretted adopting Ashley. He had been the one who had suggested adopting her and she was their little girl.

"It's okay," John said placing his hand on Kaidan's shoulder, making his husband look up at him "We just need a break from being parents, and we just need to work out whatever problems that we have right now." he said and Kaidan smiled at him.  
"Yeah, we do," He said as he picked up his menu "But first we need some food." he said and John chuckled as he picked up his menu.

"A shot whiskey and a steak sandwich?" He asked and Kaidan chuckled remembering that was what he used to order when John and he used to come here.

"I hold off on the drinking until later tonight." He said and John smiled at him. This was something that they had both missed for so long.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dinner had been nice. They had talked, laughed, and even flirted. It felt like the nights they used to have with each other before they had decided to settle down and start a family. After dinner they headed to the club where they used to go when they were newlyweds, but when they entered the place they knew that things were different.

"Really think we should be in a place like this?" Kaidan asked John as they walked over to the bar counter. It had been a bit too long since either one of them had stepped foot in a club filled with young people.

"Why?" John asked having a good idea on why Kaidan was feeling like they shouldn't be here "Feeling a bit old?" he teased and Kaidan shot a look with a smirk at him.

"At least I can dance grandpa." He said and John smirked at Kaidan with his arm crossed.

"Is that a challenge sweetie?" John asked teasingly. Kaidan just smirked and took John hand.

"Let's see what you've got, honey." He said and pulled John onto the dance floor.

Kaidan was surprised to see that he was wrong about John's dancing. The last time that Kaidan had seen John dance was years ago, but John still had the sexy dance moves that made men's heads turn and made Kaidan jealous.

When Kaidan realized that some men were going to try and hit on his husband he wrapped his arms around John's neck and he pulled John into a passionate kiss. John felt the breath get sucked out of him when Kaidan kissed him, but he kissed back and grabbed Kaidan's but while he could.

"Getting a little frisky honey?" Kaidan teased as he pulled out of the kiss and John just smirked.

"Getting a little jealous sweetie?" John asked and Kaidan pulled him back into a passionate kiss.

"And if I am?" He asked and John smirked as he squeezed Kaidan's butt.

"I kind of like it," He said as he leaned into Kaidan's neck and sucked on his husband's neck long enough to make a hickey on his neck. Kaidan bit down on his lower lip as blood flowed to his lower area while he ran his hand through John's hair. John moved up from Kaidan's neck and to his ear. "It's been too long Kaidan." He whispered before licking the shell of Kaidan's ear.

Kaidan sucked in his breath as he gripped the back of John's jacket tightly. John pulled Kaidan back into a kiss. As Kaidan melted into the kiss John tugged on Kaidan's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Kaidan opened his mouth to allow John's tongue in to play with Kaidan's.

The two stuck together for a few moments in a tangle of tongues before they broke apart for air. By now Kaidan was ready to leave the club and go home to do what they would normally do on a night like this before they had adopted Ashley.

"Home," Kaidan demanded "Now." he growled and John felt blood rush to his crotch because of how sexy his growl was.

"As you wish, sweetie." John said and pulled Kaidan out of club to go back to their condo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When they got home John push Kaidan up against the wall and attacked his neck.

"How are we going to explain all the hickies to Ash?" Kaidan asked trying hard not to moan.

"We'll find a way," John said and pulled Kaidan to the living room. In there, he threw Kaidan down on the sofa. John kneeled down between Kaidan's legs and unzipped his husband's pants. He pulled them down to Kaidan's ankles, along with his boxers revealing just how hard Kaidan's cock was. "Well I'm flattered sweetie." John chuckled before taking Kaidan into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck… John…" Kaidan hissed as John kept sucking while taking off Kaidan's shoes, socks, pants, and boxers off of his body.

John stopped his blowjob, disappointing Kaidan, and pulled his husband into another passionate kiss. When he broke away he pulled Kaidan's shirt off over his head and sucked on one of his nipples, nibbling on it a little.

"This isn't fair," Kaidan whined/moaned as John pulled away from his nipple "You need to lose some clothes too." he said and John smirked.

"Of course honey." John said stepping up away from the sofa so he could take off his jacket. Kaidan stood up and pulled off the T-shirt over John's head before attacking John's neck. John ran his hands down Kaidan's back to his butt and squeezed Kaidan's butt before pressing a finger into Kaidan's tight hole.

"J-Jo…John…" Kaidan moaned and dug his nails into John's shoulders as John continued to finger him. It had been so long since that had done anything like this that it felt like it was their first night all over again.

"Your very tight sweetie," John whispered into Kaidan's ear while he moan as John added a second finger "You used to like this, remember?" he whispered as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of Kaidan's entrance. Kaidan kept moaning as his finger nails dug deeper into John shoulders.

"B-bedroom," Kaidan moaned as John added another finger "Please…" he begged and John pulled his fingers out of Kaidan's entrance before pulling his husband to their bedroom.

When they got in there Kaidan threw his husband down on his bed. John crawled up to the headboard as Kaidan jumped on top of him. John pulled him into a kiss as Kaidan reached underneath them to undo John's pants. Suddenly a thought entered John's head.

"Shit." John cursed and Kaidan looked up at him as he pulled John's pants off and threw them off of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Kaidan asked worried.

"We don't have any lube." John said annoyed and Kaidan realized that it really had been a long time since they had made love together. Suddenly he got an idea that made him break out into a smile.

"I have an idea honey." Kaidan said and crawled down to John's cock. Like John had to him Kaidan took John into his mouth and sucked tightly. John moaned and tried hard not to thrust into Kaidan's mouth as he took John deeply into his mouth and throat.

"K-Kaidan…" John moaned and pulled Kaidan's mouth off of his cock.

"I'm ready John." Kaidan said as he crawled back up to Kaidan's face. John pulled Kaidan into a kiss before turning them on the bed so that he was on top of Kaidan. He broke away and spread Kaidan's leg, revealing his husband's entrance.

"I love you," John said as he slipped into Kaidan, who hissed in pain. He couldn't remember what the pain used to feel like, and he didn't remember that it hurt this much. "You okay?" John asked as he waited for Kaidan to get reused to having him inside of his body. Tears were starting to stream down from Kaidan's eyes.

"It's fine… It just hurts," Kaidan hissed as John kissed away his tears. After a few moments of waiting for Kaidan to get used to John being inside of him, he was ready. "Go ahead John." He said and John kissed Kaidan as he pulled out slowly and then thrusted back into Kaidan. John tried to remember when Kaidan's prostate was Kaidan tried to hold in his moans, until suddenly John found what he was looking for and made Kaidan moan loudly.

"Found it…" John said smiling as he started thrusting only on the one spot that made Kaidan moan loudly.

"Fuck, John… Faster, please!" Kaidan begged as he moaned loudly. John felt himself get much harder at the sound of Kaidan's begging and moaning. He got faster and Kaidan started practically screaming his moans.

"Kaidan, Kaidan…" John whispered into Kaidan's ear as he thrusted into his husband.

"J-John! Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Kaidan yelled moaning. John pulled up from Kaidan's head and started thrusting faster into his husband at a better angle that would give Kaidan even more pleasure.

"Cum for me Kaidan," John said looking Kaidan right in the eye "Cum for me…" he said and rammed harder into Kaidan, which pushed him closer over the edge.

"J-John!" Kaidan screamed his moan as he arched his back as he came all over his and John's stomachs. His walls clutched around John arch his back as he came inside of his husband.

"That… That was… Amazing…" Kaidan huffed as John pulled out of Kaidan. He laid down next to his husband and Kaidan cuddled close to John.

"It was," He said and kissed Kaidan's forehead "I love you." he said and Kaidan looked up at his husband with a bright smile.

"I love you too John." He said laid down on John's chest. John pulled the blanket over the two of them and fell asleep smiling and cuddling with each other after a while of not doing anything like that in a long, long, time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Two days later Ashley had returned from Vancouver and the five year old had noticed that something between her parents had changed. They were much happier then they were before and she was happy to see that they were happily kissing and hugging together, but there was something that she just couldn't help noticing and wondering about

"Daddy." Kaidan looked over at Ashley from the sofa as she walked into the living room.

"What's up princess?" He asked wondering what his daughter needed at the moment.

"What's with those purple things on yours and Papa's necks?" Ashley asked pointing at the purple spots on Kaidan's neck.

…_Fuck_ was all Kaidan could think when he realized that the hickies had not faded away like John and he had hopped.

"Um… Go ask Papa." Kaidan said as his face turned red since he did not having a good way to explain what the hickies were too his five year old daughter.

"I already asked him," She said and Kaidan's eyes shot over at John's office where he was working "He told me to go ask you, so what are they?" she asked and Kaidan had only one option.

"Me and Papa will tell you when you're older now go play honey," Kaidan said as Ashley whined and then ran off to go play in her room while Kaidan walked over to John's office. "They'll be gone by the time Ash gets back," He said trying to sound like John as he turned in his office chair to face his husband "It's that what you said?" he asked smirking and John sighed.

"I couldn't really tell her." John said as Kaidan walked over to his husband.

"I told her that we'd have to tell her when she was older." He said and John sighed happily.

"Thank god we'll have to wait a little longer," John said as Kaidan kissed him on the back on the head "I'm not looking forward to that talk or the dating talk." he said.

"No," Kaidan snapped "No talk of dating." he said and John looked up at his husband.

"And why not?" He teased and Kaidan looked annoyed.

"She doesn't get to date. I forbid it." He said and John chuckled.

"Unless you want her to sneak behind our backs and date without us knowing then I don't recommend trying to do that sweetie." He said and Kaidan sighed knowing that John might be right.

"As long as she doesn't date Vega's son then everything will be fine." Kaidan said John turned around to face his husband again.

"Dear god no way in f-" John was cut off by his daughter walking into the office "Fa-la-la-la!" he sang trying to avoid saying something that the five year old was not ready to hear. Ashley just watched John before turning to Kaidan.

"Are those purple marks making Papa crazy?" She asked and Kaidan tried hard not to laugh as John's face turned red as he rubbed the marks on his neck.

"We'll tell you when you older honey." Kaidan and John said at the same time making Ashley whine and run back to her room to play with her toys.

Kaidan sighed before he was suddenly pulled into John's lap.

"I love you." He said and kissed Kaidan's check.

"I love you too." He said turned his head so that he could kiss John's lips.

* * *

**I feel a little dirty for writing something like this and having a kid in it.  
**

**Please review. I'd like to know what you think.  
**


End file.
